Love hurts Literally
by K.M.A.L
Summary: Rose is an assassin trained by her father to kill. However on one of his later jobs got her in trouble and her mother killed and has Rose looking over her shoulder for a threat. So when Lissa sets her up on a blind date she worries he might be one of the ones trying to kill her but little does she know the bad ass Dimitri Belivok is about to give his unwanted help.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own VA characters only the story line thank you for reading.

INTRODUCTION

My name is Rose my last name…well if I told you id have to kill you, and no not because I'm some secret operative working that work for the government. No see I'm the opposite of the government everything their against that's me. Of course there are others don't get me wrong I'm not the only one. But I'm the best. Now I'm just blabbing I'll tell you what I do I know you're curious now wondering trying to figure it or hell maybe you just don't care and want me to get on with my the story. Well if you must know I am an assassin. And no not like that stupid video game what's it called assassins creed or some shit like that.

Anyway I'm known as The Black Thorn although really I just prefer Thorn but when the media gets involved they gotta make everything seem so dramatic like my name. So yeah I should probably get on before you leave and find another story

Ok so for those who might have read my first story I deleted it I might start it over who knows.

p.s. my name has changed to well K.M.A.L it used to be crazy patience

PEACE OUT FELLOW FANS

t here...


	2. Chapter 2 stupid, stupid, stupid

Running. My second favorite pass time.

My hair blowing in the breeze and the accessional swerving car when they look at me. I smile to myself. When my phone beeps. Slowly coming to a walk I answer.

"What"

"Is that anyway to say hello to your best friend" I roll my eyes

"Ok…what Lissa" she chuckles

"That's any better but I'm going to ignore it because you're my best friend" I snort

"since when has that ever stopped you from going upside my head before" I say rembering the last time I made her mad cause I set Christian on fire. This really wasn't a big deal the bastard healed anyway not a single burn no evidence I like to say.

"Yeah well I'm in a good mood today"

"Did you finally break up with that that pyro" she scuffs

"Rose you cannot call him pyro when you're the one who set him on fire in the first place" she screeches as I remove the phone from my ear to keep from going death. I roll my eyes

"Whatever he should have never called me fat maybe then he wouldn't be jumpy every time he's near a campfire" she sighs.

"That doesn't matter I wanted to tell you I got you a blind date" as soon as the words leave her mouth I trip over a rock I didn't see and almost face plat, but managing to catch myself with my fast reflexes. Then hissing into the phone.

"You did what"

"I got you blind date hes really cute and I think you might like him. Besides its time you settle down anyway" walking into my house I huff at her comment.

"Settle down Lissa I'm fucking twenty-two why the hell would I do that"

"Does it matter your going on the date and that's it and I don't care if you have _work_ "she stresses the word work on work her way of telling me I don't have a job. Although I do if I told her she'd have a cow " you need this and you're going to do it dammit"

"oh my gosh Lissa did you curse" she growls before hanging up. Tossing the phone on the bed I strip and slide into the shower. As the steam trails down my back, to my thighs, and then my feet I sigh using my hands to support myself. Lissa what have you done. I've always told her 'Lissa stay out of my dating life' shed say ok then go and do some dumb shit like this. NO this is worse I don't know if they work for her. The bitch who been trying to kill me for three years now because I left a nasty gash on her face after a job my father gave me.

"Tasha" I say it like a curse. It is a curse. I have to deal with this crazy woman who killed my mother trying to get to me after she tricked my father into thinking he had a meeting in Australia. Boy he was not happy to see his dead wife and bloodied daughter when he got home. And no he wasn't surprised he was the reason I did this anyway. I was just following in his bloodied footsteps wanting to make my old man proud. But he left me instead sent me to St. Vlads. Then high tailed it out of my life to grieve in peace. Nobody cares about my grieve he fact that I was there when my mother died. When she foolishly there herself in front of me and took the bullet.

So yeah I can see why no one could see I grieved to. I keep it all bottled up and let it out on my punching bag. I've bought at least five this month sad I know. But now Lissa has to go and set me up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I fuss and let out a yell. Letting myself calm down step out of the shower. Looking at my clock its 8:00pm good I have a job tonight. Slipping into my black cat suite I pull on the attached gloves. I walk to the basement flipping the light switch. Walking over to bar I click a small button. And the closet opens. My weapons closet is the size of a small second bedroom. Covered floor to ceiling in weaponry. From small hand guns to maschettes or a small dagger to a double edged sword. What can I say I get bored.

Rubbing my hand together I think of what I want to play with. ,y old man Abe yeah the guy who left me after he trained me for years. Gave me my first twin daggers. I still remember the look on moms face when I opened it for Christmas. He laughed at her expression and took them from me whispering they'll be in your room. Those were my choice for this job. A woman I guess found out her husband was cheating so she broke up with him. Only he didn't mind at all he's still humping things in a skirt. So she wants me to kill him. Usually I wouldn't take such a petty job I mean so what if he's cheating dump his ass and move on, but I guess when you're married screwing other people isn't on the resume.

So yeah now I got to kill him and she's paying me a good sum to do it to. Pulling on my attached hoody I zip it up where the kneck meets the body. That was spider mans mistake he never kept his mask close. Stupid hero (no offense to spidey lovers) defective costume. Slipping my daggers in their sheaths. I slip out of my house. Placing my helmet on I took off my license plate and put on one I stole a few years back. Putting on a plane black helmet. Can't be stupid and have certain characteristics to draw the cops to you. I set off zooming down silently blinding in with the black of night.


	3. Chapter 3 Blind date

Ok so iv had a lot of views but not anough review so when I say this I mean zero .

Enjoy story

K.M.A.L

Parking my motorcycle three streets away. I slink into my victims house. Bringing out my lock pick I work it slow looking threw the little window to make sure nobody in the room I slip in (is it just me or am I doing a lot of slipping) standing I look around. It's a simple house filled with what I guess would be masculine things. Walking farther into the I press myself against a wall when he (naked if I might add) and his latest conquest walk in. she was giggling sitting on the couch. She says

"I had such a great time" he smiles and touches himself. Gross.

"yes so did I" he says as she watches his hand move he smirks.

"O…ok im going to go now" standing she leans against him "unless you want me stay" he laughs grabbing her wrists he opens the door flinging her out he growls

"No" son of a bitch hes a serious asshole.

Walking back to his room murmuring how shitty the sex was, and something about how his palm had a tighter grip. i rolled my eyes and followed him into bed he lays on his back spread like an eagle. Gross.

since this really hasn't been an eventful day. i decide to spice it up a bit. slinking in the room i crawl on the bed. his head pops up his eyes widening when he sees me.

"who are you" i say nothing i just grab him his chest hair and hover above his lap. and whisper.

"Wifey says hi" then i slit his throat his eyes widen slightly before the life runs out of him his neck opened cleanly as blood gushes out. i smile. Sick i know. Looking behind me i see a camera and i walk to his closet opening it wide i see a video making set. Shit. i look around and see a bat. well isnt that handy. Grabbing it i take out the CD with me killing im and smash everything over and over till theres nothing left. walking out of the room i head out looking the door behind me i think this was a fun night.

*******Morning*******

"Rose" a whisper speaks

"Rosie Posie Risie Wisie" what the hell is that i roll over mumbling to in my sleep.

"Get up Rosie" slowly i recognize the voice and lash out hearing a satisfying thud as Christian falls to the floor.

Sitting up wide eyed i say in the most innocent voice i could muster.

"oh Christian im so sorry i didn't realize that was you" he glares at me

" yeah right you fat asshat you knew damn well that i was the one waking your ass up" he says grumpily before getting up spewing curses as he rubs his ass. But i ignored it all thinking he just called me fat. AGAIN. Jumping up not caring if i only had on a sports bra and boxers shorts I sprint down the hall tackling him to the ground making him let out a small yelp. drawing Lissa out of the kitchen (damn what are they doing in my house) i hit him then he hits me back back till were having a full on fight me still on top. Lissa finally braves up takes me off him yelling how we give her a headache' and Christian tentatively touching his bruising cheek. Teach him to mess with me i smirk until Lissa turns red face toward me.

"Rose you hurt him"

"yeah well i wasn't exactly petting his head telling him hes such a good boy" i say then ruffle his hair. He frowns as Lissa helps him up like i broke his leg instead of just bruising his cheek. she takes him to the bathroom he throws a grin over his shoulder when i flick him off he shit eating grin.

"Asshat" i mumble walking into the kitchen to see what Lissa was cooking. Smiling as i saw the bacon and eggs and sauges and oh god blueberry pancakes. I was about to make my plate when Lissa smacks my hand takes it and makes it for Christian smiling sweetly as she gives it to him making me flick him off again.

3 hours later

"Rose you have to go" Lissa said staring at the outfit she just picked for me when i refused to do it myself. Glaring she grabbed me i swear Lissa is the only person i let grab me like this anybody else would be dead by now. But this is Lissa so i allow her to man handle me into the chair so she could fuss with my hair.

i was looking at myself in the mirror with a frown. i look hot. i was hoping Lissa would dress me looking all prissy to chase the guy away but no. she had my waist length dark brown hair flowing in waves my shirt was a blood red v-neck which she paired off with tight black ripped skinnies and red converses. i pout as Lissa smiles happily proud of her work. Then she tells me shes diving me there. Smart girl. when shes gone i grab my purse slipping in my small hand gun. Better safe then sorry.

When we get to the cafe she makes me sit by a window so she could watch me as i shopped at the store next door. On her way out a guy stops her she smiles wide pointing at me through the window and then practically skips off. Smiling when he sees me i take him in. Curly red hair blue eyes, and a freckle here and there. Hes about 6'0 i could take him. Sticking out his hand he says.

"Im Mason"

"Rose" i say not touching his hand It doesn't bother him he slips in his seat just as Mia my other friend comes out to take our order then leaving with a wink.

When shes gone he leans back in his seat studying me.

"Lissa told me you haven't dated in a while" i roll my eyes making a mental note to kill her when this is done.

"yeah ive been busy" he nods its like a bobbing motion that never stops. We sit in silence as Mia drops off our order. We manage to have a normal conversation i even found myself laughing and smiling on accusation. but i know there will be no second date. so i wasnt surprised when he asks.

"Would you like to go on a walk" i shake my head

"Nah im not a walking kindve girl" he shakes his head grabbing my arm rather roughly and says.

"Were going on a walk" then dragging me out of my chair before i could argue. A we walk outside i see a man i never wanted to see again from the corner of my eye. He looks mad i used to like it when he was mad especially when we were in bed. Turning back to Mason i continued to let him drag me. Till we were in an alley where he pulled out a gun. i pursed my lips.

"Now your going to do as i say Tasha wants your head on a platter and im going to give it to her" he throws cuffs at me "put those on" i pick them up dangling them between my fingers then i put them on.

This was about to get real fun real fast. Hands in front of me i notice his attention is no longer on me there behind me i look back to see his tall muscled figure behind me.

"Stop there" Mason says. This is the best Tasha off rounds Dimitri dodges them at a speed no one his size is suppose to go grabbing the gun out of his hand he punches him with the other. then he looks at me

"You couldn't handle that" i smile getting up i flash the cuffs.

"that never stopped you from breaking a mans neck before" i roll my eyes putting my arms around his neck i knee him hard. he bends over in pain i snap a kick to his temple the say.

"i would have but i much rather have did it to you" taking off the cuffs. I walk out of the alley. deciding against telling Lissa about my adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 shoud have known

OK so thank you booklover for reviewing its appreciated. And don't worry all secrets will be brought to light. OK so this part is a little well this story is M rated so sorry if you don't like(though its not that bad).

Dpov

I should have known the bastard knew were I was ever since I made the mistake and broke Roza's heart. I never meant to I especially never wanted her to throw butcher knife at me. But I was drunk and angry that she flirted so sincerely with that man. Even though he was just a target and killed him. The girl never meant anything to me, but m happy it didn't get past her sucking my dick. After Rose left her father who she hasn't seen in years tried to kill me. Angry that id managed to hurt her more than he did. So I went into hiding and of course he found me.

So yeah I wasn't surprised when he showed up at my house. His dark hair slicked back brown eyes dark and piercing as he blew cigarette smoke in my face. He stood above me smoke shadowing his face like an old school mobsters would.

"You've been a bad boy Dimitri"

"As much as I love to dwell on how bad ive been I cant help but think about how this could look really bad if one of my roommates decided to walk in" he makes a face that reminds me so much of Rose before taking a step back.

"Rose she doesn't knw it yet but Tasha is making her move to take her out"

"What Rose ever do to Tasha anyway" he smiles as though he is thinking of a fond memory.

"Rose fucked up Tasha's face as a warning from me then when that didn't work took out her parents."

I frowned.

"Alright so whats that got to do with me " I say crossing my arms and leaning back to get out of all the smoke coming my way.

"You're going to protect her"

"Rose wants nothing to do with me and I doubt she wants my help" he rolls his eyes bending at the waist he blows some into my face.

"Then don't let her know your there"

"Why should I want to-ah" I grip my nose where he just hit me. Now holding a gun in one hand smoking with the other. "Your going to help her or ill blow your fucking head off". Thinking I answer.

"F...Fine ill do it " he smiles and I shudder.

"Leave tonight and ill be watching" he leaves.

Slamming the door behind him. Fucking creep.

Going to my room I throws cloths in a duffle. Slipping in a gun or two I set out. Not wanting to miss my flght I walk outside. Getting into my 'borrowed' car I seed down he high way. At the airport the security guard practically ropped me before giving me her number. After I made it a respectful distance I tossed it. Not that she wasn't attractive she just wasn't Rose. Yeva always told me what I did was stupd and id end up alone util she took pity and took me back. Mama just called me ugly names in Russian and slapped me upside the head. Ive never heard so many curse words come out of her mouth.

So now sitting on the plane looking out at the beautiful sunset right there next to the clouds I could only hope she would see me.

Walking to the new address right next door to Roza house I took a deep breath and walked in the fully furnished house knowing damn well Abe had cameras everywhere. Also had cameras set up in her house that I could view. Turning my tv on im caught up by the image of Rose. Yelling into phone looking al hot and sweety.

"Settle down Lissa im fucking twenty- two why the hell would I do that" she listens

"OH my gosh did you curse"

Taking the phone away from ear then twitches to her getting undressed then walking into the bathroom gosh I missed that body. The sexy sway of her hips as she walks her tiny waist and full big breast. Which looked bigger. I licked my lips feeling myself become hard. What that woman does to me. Then she steps out slipping into a cat suit. Hmm ive never seen that before.

The screen switches to her walking into the basement. She walks behind a bar and a door opens. she disappears and comes back out with to familiar looking daggers. She pulls on ta hoody zips the kneck and leaves. I shake my head she must have a job. Sighing I walk to my bedroom t take a shower.

I wake up to the sound of a male voice calling her name. Tensing I walk into the living room and see a guy bouncing on her bed. The screen switches to Lissa in the kitchen. The screen turns back Rose lashes out and he falls to the ground. They yell a little. He leaves her she looks confused


	5. Chapter 5 Somebodies watching me

_(Thanks to the reviews even though they confused me a bit im planning on putting up this chapter and another at some point today thank you bboop12. Ill even try and make this longer._

_I did say say try right that means no promises.)_

Rose pov

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT STUPID ASS BUFF PEANUT IS HERE. HERE OF ALL PLACES MY STATE MY FUCKING CITY I DON'T WANT THAT BITCH HERE LISSA." I say ending my rant. Only to stare at the calm not as pissed as I like her to be face of my best friend.

"You really need to chill Rose I mean honestly. You haven't seen him for like 4 years right you've moved on right…" then she gives me that creepy ass intense look as if to. 'Just admit it you love him still its ok I wont judge', and I know that doesn't sound so bad but you cant see her freaky green eyes with a few strands of her blonde in front of her eyes. She looks like a fierce blonde wonder woman. And honestly if Wonder Woman was real I would be the fuck outta here cause I would at least be number 100 on her kill list, and it would take about 72 hours to get threw 1-99. That woman is a beast.

"Of course im…o.v.e.r him" man that felt wrong just coming out of my mouth "don't look at me like that woman" I say huffing and turning my back towards her. I don't miss him how could i. He cheated on me because he was jealous of a target I had to seduce and kill. Who the hell gets jealous because of that of all things. I mean honesty maybe I should have killed him so he wouldn't felt that way. Stupid men make me so upset.

"You know Rose there is a possibility that you you like him a lot more than you let on" I ignore her because a lot more than im letting on to her means that I am absolutely smitten with him, and I don't think I could handle that honestly.

"Lissa…can we please just drop the topic." I can hear her sigh but she lets it go. "Rose I know it hurt…"

"It does not hurt Lissa it frustrates the shit out me that hes here near me after all he put me threw."

I snap turning to look at her. "I could have sworn you told me you threw a butcher knife at him". I gape at her. That was out of anger how would you feel I that stupid ass firecracker cheated on you."

"Christian is not a stupid ass firecracker and he wouldn't cheat on me because I have you and you would kill him" I cant help but snicker to myself at how close she knowing the truth about my job. Without actually meaning to be.

"Besides Rose Dimitri loves you and I wouldn't be defending him if I dint see it in his eyes the entire time you to were together to that time he back when you weren't home. He cares about you an when you saw him he probably thought maybe he could give it another try." I hate it when she uses that tone with me.

"Yeah whatever if he tries to come see me he'll end up with a butcher knife in some part of him" she grimaces. "Rose not even you are that violent." I smile evilly because she honestly has no idea. "Ok Rose im going to leave now be good for me please." Pausing at the door she gives me her biggest puppy dog eyes "And think about what I said." Before slamming the door behind her probably muttering to herself about how difficult I am. Sighing I fall onto my plush leather couch and shiver at that feeling I get sometimes in certain parts of my house. It feels like im being watched and I have no idea why I feel like this still. I checked my entire house for cameras or maybe holes in the wall and I didnt find anything at all and its driving me insane. Because I still feel it its gotten worse. Standing I look out my window to my next door neighbor's house I know somebody lives there now ive seen the shadow move across the window across from mine. But I the same time I haven't seen anybody leave or any moving trucks.  
Stupid paranoia must be coming from the fact that I don't have any more jobs this week. I cant stand not haing anything to do for long periods of time.

_(I did say no promises I mean I know this is short but as I was writing it I got slowly got the idea to get more into her head so you can see shes not completely ignorant to the fact of being watched. I mean what kindve assassin would she be if wasn't. Its also just an excuse to me making his short at least im putting up the next chapter later *please don't hit me*)_


	6. Chapter 6 Hello old friend

_(Im afraid that i backed down on my promise I didn't mean to. But after the last chapter I didn't know whos pov I wanted to do next. And plus I can only ever write f I have some inspiration, and I haven't had any until now thank you for not yeling at me in any reviews or messages_

_Peace out)_

Dimitri's pov

Черт проклятый проклятый черт дерьмо я не могу поверить, что сука надели на меня наручники после того как я спас ее. I mean who does me wrong I wasn't expecting her to me showering me with gratitude. I would have been real suspicious if she had. Но чертовски дерьмо DIP. I want to kill her I should I could probably do it to I would have the element of surprise on my side. She doesnt know I live next door to her. Nobody is with her at the moment and I can tell because she doesn't normally attack her kick boxing bag to crazily when Lissa or Christian are in the houe. Hmm maybe I shouldn't try and kill her. I mean there are pros to killing her don't get me wrong. I even wrote them down during my ranting.

Pros of Killing Rose

I could forget about her

Sleep with someone without seeing her face

on there

Cons of killing Rose

I could become obsessed with her

Abe would kill me

She could haunt my reams because shes crazy

Shes crazy

I could end up dead if I don't succeed

Abe would kill me

My family would disown me

Id go into a pit of despair

Glaring a the screen I still cant help but curse under my breath in Russian. Turning away head down the hall of this house to my bed room. Picking up my phone I call my best friend I haven't seen him since he moved here from Russia he's one of the best in business and that's saying a lot because Rose is at the top and im slightly below him. But I haven't taken as many since Abe has been on my ass.

"Who is this and how did this get this number" his voice still its firm no bullshit tone.

"Its Dimka Ivan calm down and aim the mistile away from my home please" I laugh through the line amazed at how my accent seemed to get worse when speaking to my old friend.

"Dimka Как идут дела, мой друг"

"моя жизнь пошла для завершения дерьмо как за вами" He laughs for a long second. That I was afraid he was back to his old psychoic ways.

"You are living near Rose no. Why is that." Switch of topics I didn't expect that.

"Abe found me" he laughs again.

"Abe never lost you he uses me personally to track you down"

"What the fuck Ivan Why would you do that"

"Because it is Abe and I have a high sense of respect for him" glaring at the white wall I snarl into the phone.

"We should meet up old friend get reacquainted with one another maybe you can help me with my problem."

"Haha you think i fall for that no you have to give me your word you will not bring any weapons and no harm will come to me first." I snarl but huckle because only he knew how to get out of being killed by me. My word is my everything.

"Я даю вам слово." I hear a beep on the other end.

"Now say it English like a good boy so you cant claim later that you promised not to hurt me in Russia not America." I laugh again his time out loud.

"I give you my word old friend"

"I will see you tonight there is a club that I own downtown you will recognize it when you see it.".

"See you soon old friend." I murmur as the line goes dead

_(Translation_

_ I am so sorry if I got this wrong, and to any Russians please help me im an American and google cannot be trusted. Oh and even if you just speak russian is good._

_But dip shit- Но чертовски дерьмо DIP_

_Damn damn damn damn shit I can not believe that bitch handcuffed me after I saved her.-Черт проклятый проклятый черт дерьмо я не могу поверить, что сука надели на меня наручники после того как я спас ее_

_How is it going my friend-Как идут дела, мой друг_

_my life has gone to complete shit how is yours-_

_моя жизнь пошла для завершения дерьмо как за вами)_


	7. Chapter 7 where the hell is my pie

Rose Pov

"Ugh fuck my life." I say talking to myself yet again because I still don't have a job. Nobody needs me and its driving me crazy. I want to kill I want to push somebody off a balcony by their neck with a bunch of underwear that I tied together, because I was feeling creative. I want shove a cucumber up a cheaters as and then shove the same cucumber down his throught and let him die that way and if hes one of them stubborn assholes ill cut off all his fucking fingers and let him bleed to death. And yes I get more violent when I don't kill on regular bases. It doesn't help that Lissa is ignoring me until I apologize to that stupid pyro for breaking his arm yesterday. I swear that girl has no idea what I have to deal with when it comes to him. Shes all 'No Rose you can't kill him', 'Because I love him', 'Stop punching him in the face Rose your going to make him bleed'. Ugh I swear what I do to him isn't even that bad. I mean honestly if she saw what I did on a regular basis she we be all 'Suck up Christian at least shes not shoven a cucumber up your ass', and then I would be all 'yeah Christian take it like man you stupid bitch'

Haha I really should stop talking to myself. Maybe I should go say hey to that new neighbor, because its starting to bother me that nobody has meet him yet except the old lady down the street and she hasn't come out of her house since which really bothers me because she is supposed to be giving me pie every Wednesday. Its Wednesday and I don't have my pie. So the doosh that lives next door has to have something to do with it.

So putting on my nicest smile I grab the not so good cake Lissa made me. Setting it back on the table when I remember that im only wearing a sports bra and and short. Heading to my room I put on a nice push up bra girl or boy I don't care but I know there going to stare at my boobs. Then I put on my favorite cartoon shirt and a pair of neon green shorts, and black converses. I glance at myself in the mirror for a half a second already tired of this grab the cake and head out. When I get to his/her door I ring the doorbell and my stomach growls. Sighing I bow my head in temporary shame and tell it to shut the fuck up before I feed it liver.

"Are you ok" a deep accented voice asks and I nearly jump out of my skin that somebody actually managed to sneak up on me.

My eyes meet none other than Ivan Zeklos

"Why the fuck are you in my terriotoy" His eyes widen and I can see fear flash in his eyes before he yells that god forsaken name.

"DIMITRI!" Then I get even angrier. Dimitri comes to the door and stops dead. Bowingmy head I can feel all my hair fall in my face. As I whisper "Im going to kill you both" Grabbing a random ass dagger that I don't remember grabbing as I was getting dressed and attack. Ive never been good when it came to determining a situation when I was experiencing emotions unless its excitement. Which is what im feeling now as I take them both on with no problem while screaming profanties at them.

After we finally calm down and I stab that stupid bitch again not I the neck even though I was seriously aiming for there but he just wouldn't keep still. Sighing I stand against a wall knife at ready.

"Why the hell hasn't Miss Jameson been giving me my pie I need my fucking pie every Wednesday and she hasn't been there since she visited your ass. And why the hell are the both of you in my territory" I say cutting them off.


End file.
